


Tell Me Goodbye

by bluebluebonnet



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Abduction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跟踪狂胜利绑架TOP的故事。肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 13年就发在贴吧了，然而一直被吞，感觉再发要被抓起来了。所以转移到这里来了。欢迎评论么么哒。

胜利看了看手表，十二点二十七，还有一会儿。他靠到墙上，从口袋里掏出一张照片，上面一个有着薄荷绿头发的男子正微笑着注视着他，口罩下胜利的嘴角也弯了起来。

胜利喜欢崔胜贤，喜欢到可以大冬天穿着单衣跑出去只为了见他一面，喜欢到比崔胜贤自己都了解他的行程，喜欢到能因为对方的一个微笑傻笑一整天。他喜欢崔胜贤唱歌时全神贯注的样子，喜欢崔胜贤摄人心魂的眼神，喜欢崔胜贤一笑开就显露的天然呆属性。崔胜贤就像是闪闪发光的太阳，自从某一天在他的世界里升起，就再也没有落下去过，永远闪耀着夺目的光芒。

但是那么好的崔胜贤，不是他的。

手表嘀嘀响了起来，胜利把照片小心放回口袋，又从里面掏出一张手帕和一个小瓶子。把瓶子里的东西倒在布上，再把瓶子也放回口袋，胜利压低了自己的帽檐，看了看逐渐接近的电梯数字，走到了拐角处的楼梯口默默站着。

胜贤，没关系，你就快是我的了。

 

电梯门叮的一声打开，崔胜贤一个人从里面走了出来，他穿着蓝色的长风衣，顶着那头漂亮的绿发，脸上还戴着墨镜，一天的行程让他很是劳累，只想赶快回到房间睡一觉。

“TOP！”走廊里忽然有人叫他，崔胜贤吓了一跳，回头发现是一个戴着帽子和口罩的陌生男子。崔胜贤皱起眉，难道是粉丝？

男子朝他快步走来，崔胜贤不知为何本能地想要后退，却被对方一下子拉住了手臂，“你是谁，你要——唔！！嗯嗯！！！！——”惊慌地睁大眼，口鼻处一下子被捂上的布块湿湿的，崔胜贤憋着气挣扎，男子却一个劲把他往楼梯间的墙壁上抵。扭动中不小心呼吸了一下，怪怪的味道一下侵入鼻腔，崔胜贤想要再憋气，却已经慢慢失去了力气，只能小口呼吸着手帕上的奇怪味道，整个人慢慢软倒在男子怀里。

失去意识前的最后印象，是男子心满意足的笑声。

 

“唔——”

崔胜贤皱着眉醒来，第一个意识到的就是嘴里的不适感，有什么东西被固定在他口中，让他的嘴一直张着，唾液都有些顺着嘴角流了出来。想抬手解开嘴上的困境，却听见哐啷一声，手抬不起来。低头一看，才发现手腕上戴着一个金属环，环上有一条金属链子一直延伸到床下，左手也是这样。崔胜贤慌张地动了动，才发现自己的双腿被摆成了M型的姿势，膝盖处锁上了一根金属棍，让他无法把腿合拢，伸了伸腿，发现脚踝上有链子连着他的手环，他也无法把双腿放平。他身上还什么衣物也没有。

“嗯嗯！！——”崔胜贤试图发出声音，他记得自己本来是要回宾馆休息的，却被那个看不见脸的男人袭击了……想到这里，崔胜贤又安静下来。他看了看他所处的房间，似乎除了他身下的床以外什么都没有。完全不知道对方把他带到了哪里，有什么目的，崔胜贤感到自己的身上不适地起着鸡皮疙瘩。

“醒了？”头顶方向忽然传来声音，因为固定的姿势崔胜贤却无法看到那个方向。他听到什么东西被放下的声音，然后一个男子出现在了他的右边，还戴着帽子，但是口罩没有了，能看见一张带着黑眼圈的年轻的脸。

“TOP，”男子摸上了他的膝盖，干燥而温暖的手却让崔胜贤止不住哆嗦了一下，“终于。”男子的手顺着崔胜贤的大腿往上摸，越发靠近裸露在外的性器，崔胜贤摇晃着想合拢腿，无奈金属棍抵得死死的，完全没法并上腿。

“呵呵。”他的举措似乎让男子看到了笑点，熊猫眼弯起来看着他，“还真是害羞啊，不是吗崔三件。”说着放开了手，又走到了崔胜贤看不见的地方。一会儿回来，手上多了一支注射器和两根棉签。

“唔唔——！”冰凉的棉签划过手背的感觉让崔胜贤挣扎起来，晃得链子哐啷哐啷地响。熊猫眼安抚似地拍了拍他的手臂，“别动呀，挣扎太厉害的话针可能会断在里面哟。”然后把针头靠近了手背上的血管。崔胜贤睁大了眼浑身僵硬地看着这个丧心病狂的男子把液体注射到自己身体里，心脏怦怦直跳。

“TOP啊……”男子拔出空了的注射器，用棉签压住了针孔，一脸梦幻般地沉醉状看着他，“你终于只属于我一个人，开心吗？”一只手抚过崔胜贤的脸，仿佛轻抚什么爱惜的宝物。男子眼也不眨地注视着他的眼睛，明明笑着却让崔胜贤感觉一阵寒意，这个男人，内心有什么坏掉了吧。

就这样对视了一会儿，男子忽然发出了一声叹息，皱起眉，很烦躁的样子。“怎么这么慢！”语气间好像埋怨着什么，然后忽然站了起来，“算了不等了。TOP也一定很着急吧。”

男子俯下身，两人的鼻尖几乎都要碰到一起，崔胜贤偏过头，却被男人顺势亲了一下嘴角。转回头想要瞪对方一眼，却忽然被男子握住了性器，崔胜贤惊慌地呜咽了一声，双腿徒劳地晃动着。

“不兴奋吗？我的TOP啊。”男子又恢复了冷静，勾着嘴角笑着，靠到崔胜贤耳边，潮湿的气息吹过他的耳廓，“快点硬起来吧。”说着就那样套弄了起来，干燥地摩擦着崔胜贤的下体，只有不舒服的感觉。

“唔——”崔胜贤瞪着眼睛，想咬人了，这个变态！把他带到这个不知道是什么地方的房间来，还把他绑在床上，还脱他衣服！然后还……还……崔胜贤越想越觉得恶心，到底是什么丧心病狂的神经病！等他离开这个鬼地方，他一定要——

“唔唔——！！”突然一阵快感窜过了他的身体，仿佛电流般让崔胜贤发出了一声惊呼，腰部不受控制地挺起，性器在男子手中活跃地跳动起来。

“有反应了吗？”男子笑得更开了，手开始快速地上下滑动，完全不给崔胜贤反应的时间，一路把他推向了高潮的边缘。崔胜贤的身子颤抖着，不停呻吟着，眼角溢出生理性的泪水，无助地摇着头。

“就这么射吧。”男子另一只手扳过他的头，迫使他看着他的眼睛，手指滑过敏感的顶端，“射吧，TOP。”

崔胜贤看着男子的眼睛，漆黑而专注的，突然产生了就这样被他看着也能有快感的错觉，然后弓起身子射了出来。软绵绵地倒回床上，喘息着看着男子，感到自己的欲望不仅没有减弱，反而还有增强的趋势。他就那样躺着，感到越来越强的欲望逐渐覆盖了他所有的思维。

在他还有自我意识的最后一会儿，他听到男子用温柔的声音愉快地说着“记得我叫胜利哦，相处时间还很长呢，TOP。”然后看见熊猫眼又弯起来，盯着他，笑意合着其它强烈的感情，直到他终于明白这个男子不会让他离开。

永远不会。

END


End file.
